Bunny Love
by 666snoopy
Summary: In a beautiful field, the bunnies will play. Dribble. SasuNaru, GaaNeji.


**Declaimer: I want a bunny and Naruto. To bad Sasuke already owns Naruto, but at least I can get a bunny. **

This is a bit of fluff, literally. SASUNARU, NEJIGAA

Hope you all like it, enjoy!

* * *

One summer day a bright sunshine colored bunny bounced happily in a big field full of flowers. It was a great day for the bunny to go exploring in his favorite field. The sun was out, it wasn't too hot and there was just enough of a breeze for it to feel comfortable.

While the bright bunny was hopping, he didn't notice that anyone else was with him. Coming up behind the bright bunny was a dark black colored bunny. The dark bunny continued to hop as if not seeing any other around and knocked right into the bright bunny.

Both bunnies fell over and started to play fight. They were having great loads of fun play together, until another bunny joined them. The red haired bunny came up to the bright bunny and started to play fight with him. The dark bunny was not happy and pushed the red bunny away. The bright bunny was mad that the dark bunny was being mean to his friend, so he went over to the red bunny and helped it up.

The red haired bunny was very happy that he was getting attention from bright bunny that neither noticed the dark bunnies displeasure at being ignored.

Feeling unwelcomed, the dark bunny turned and started hopping away. He was very depressed that his best friend was paying more attention to another that he couldn't stay and watch.

The bright bunny noticed that the dark bunny was hopping away and left the red bunny to follow his best friend. Seeing that the bright bunny was gone, the red bunny became sad that he was now alone. He knew that he should have stayed home, because the bunny that he really liked already had someone else.

Feeling sorry for himself, the red bunny didn't seem to notice that another dark bunny had been watching him since he had come into the field. The dark bunny came to the beautiful field hoping to see the one he loved and was disappointed to see the red bunny playing with the bright bunny.

His gloomy state disappeared when he say that the red bunny was now alone. Bouncing over to the red bunny, the dark bunny jumped right on him. The red bunny was more than surprised to see that it was his friend that jumped on him. He was extremely happy though, when the dark bunny nuzzled up to his one love.

As the two bunnies were curled up together, the bright bunny was bouncing as fast as he could to his own dark bunny. Finally getting close, the bright bunny jumped high and landed on the dark bunny.

The dark bunny was unhappy that someone jumped on him, but when he turned and saw it was his bright bunny, he became very excited. The bright bunny cuddled up to the dark bunny hoping he was not too angry for ignoring him when the red bunny came.

The dark bunny had just been mad for just a moment, but got over it quietly when his bright bunny was with him. He never wanted the bright bunny to be with another and just wanted his bunny to himself. He knew that he couldn't ask for that much, but was happy to know that the bright bunny was his and no one else's.

Sitting on a bench at the far side of the large field two boys were watching the events of the bunnies unfold.

"Haha, did you see that Sasuke? The dark bunny got angry cause someone else was playing with him. He acted like you the first time Gaara started to talk to me and I accidently ignored you." Naruto said to his boyfriend.

Both boys chose to have there weekly date at the local park and when Naruto saw the bunnies in the field he couldn't resist wanting to sit down and watch them hop in the large field. Sasuke was just happy to see his boyfriends face light up when watching the bunnies.

Snuggling on the bench as close to his boyfriend as he could, Sasuke replied to his boyfriend's comment.

"Hn, that red bunny should have known that the bright bunny belonged to the dark bunny." Sasuke said, referring to more than just the bunnies.

"Well, that dark bunny shouldn't get so mad just because the red bunny was playing with him. They are just friends." Naruto added knowing that they weren't only talking about the bunnies in the field anymore.

Sasuke nuzzled up to Naruto and spoke again. "You know that the bright bunny is too precious to the dark bunny that any chance of losing him would make him sad and jealous of the person who tried to take him away."

"We aren't talking about the bunnies anymore are we?" Naruto said as his softly kissed Sasuke.

"No, I guess we aren't. You are mine and no red bunny will take you away." Sasuke answered as he deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes, they pulled away for air. Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and spoke to him again. "You don't have to worry about the red bunny. He already has his own precious person." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Yeah, it seems so. Still you belong to no one, but me." Sasuke said smirking when Naruto started to yell at him for lifting the bright haired boy over his shoulder and walked towards their home.

"Let me go! Come on, Sasuke this ain't funny! Let me go!" Naruto shouted while pounding on Sasuke's back hoping to be let down.

"I'll never let you go, Naruto." Sasuke softly answered him in a caring voice that he only used with Naruto.

Sighing, Naruto finally stopped yelling and hitting Sasuke to let him go.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said smiling at the other boys words.

The dark haired bunny and bright haired bunny also started to hop back to their rabbit home together. Happy to know that they belonged to no one, but each other.

**END**

**

* * *

**

So? Any good?

Hope it wasn't confusing or anything.

ThAnKs FoR rEaDiNg!


End file.
